


silence is all you know

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no doctor in their fairytale</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence is all you know

There’s a girl in an ice tank in a cellar and she’s /beautiful/

It’s his grandfather’s cellar, he isn’t allowed in anymore and her name is Cosette.

She’s long blonde hair and a sweet face and once upon a time he was hers. She was never his not even when they were together.

He’s old and tired and a bit too much like his grandfather. His grandfather is dead now but he still doesn’t go into the cellar. He hasn’t seen Cosette in a long time; he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to resist killing her.

He loves her very much.


End file.
